MIRRORS
by laylowchick
Summary: After the death of her husband, Bulma's world is shattered. Trunks on the other hand, is having naughty thoughts of his mother. His heat cycle comes around early, and who else is there to help, but...(TxB)


**Mirrors**

**Trunks & Bulma**

Mirrors

Sitting in her chair fixing a few things, Bulma growled angrilly to herself as a plain old circuit wouldn't budge. Usually she would call for Vegeta to use his energy to burn it, but since he wasn't around anymore, things were harder. Just the thought of Vegeta made her cry alittle.

_(Vegeta, oh how i miss you). _She thought, slightly wiping the tear that had fallen from her eyes.

This sign of weakness didn't go un-noticed though, her son had just walked through the door. He sighed heavily when he saw her in tears. His father was stupid to do what he did. The sacrifice he made to kill buu, had teared his mother apart. For weeks on end she wouldn't talk, or even smile like she used too. She would just sit in her lab like a lost soul.

He had to force her out of there, or blow the Gravity Room up just to get her attention. He thought about dressing up like his father, but he was too old to do those kinds of things. Taking another step, he moved into his mother.

"Hey mom." He greeted, causing Bulma to jump alittle from shock.

"Hi Trunks." She replied shakilly.

"What are you working on today." He asked, looking at the device that was in her hand.

"Nothing."

"Then what's that you've got in your hand." He asked again, but this time with a frown showing upon his features.

"It's called a _toy_." She sarcastically hissed, adding a giggle with it.

"I don't get it."

"Of course you wouldn't, not even your..."

Trunks looked at his mother again, and noticed the pained expression she wore. She couldn't even say his father's name, let alone even talk about him. It felt as though she wanted to forget his father, but then again, he could've been wrong. Rubbing her back, he pulled her in for a hug.

"It's ok mom, i miss him too." Trunks whispered, inhaling the strawberry scent she gave off.

"Oh Trunks, why did he leave." She asked, now bawling her eyes out in front of him.

"He did it to protect us."

"But we didn't need protecting." She whimpered.

"Well, i guess since he was a Saiyan, he had to do the honor of sacrificing himself just for us."

Sighing, Bulma wiped her tears away. "Your father was such a mysterious man." She started. "And you look just like him at times."

"I doubt that." He retorted playfully, watching happily as Bulma began to giggle.

"Go on, get out of here, before you start acting like him." She said, turning away from him.

_(That gives me an idea). _He thought. "WOMEN, don't tell me what to do." He snapped, creasing his eye-brows while his arms apparently crossed themselves.

Seconds later after a brief silence, Bulma went into hysterics. Trunks himself started chuckling to himself when he saw his mother's reaction. This laugh went on for about a minute, before the two calmed and looked at eachother.

"Seriously Trunks, get." Bulma ordered, waving her hand at him.

"Ok, see you when i get back mom." He waved back.

Exitting through the door, he left quietly. Once he was outside, he placed his back against the cool metal of the lab door, and sighed again. _(Mom, i wish you were happy). _He thought.

* * *

As the sun had set, Bulma still sat in her laboratory chair, but the funny thing was, she was sleeping. She was only in her fourties (Still has the image of twenty one), and she was sleeping like she was sick and old. Shuffling around to get warmth, she accidentally bumped her latest toy, which had smashed on the floor. Her head snapped up quickly as she heard the noise, and the first thing she did was grab her baseball bat that was next to her.

_(SHIT, what was that). _She groggily thought, squinting her eyes around to see if there were any robbers.

A slight smell caught her nostrils, and looking over her desk, she saw her precious little toy. _(THAT TOOK ME A WHOLE MONTH TO BUILD). _Her mind screamed.

Clutching the baseball bat furiously, she threw it to the otherside of the lab, and broke down in tears. "Why Vegeta, why did you go, i'm not the same without you." She cried, rubbing the aching spot which was her heart. Clearing her throat, she looked up, and saw her refelction through one of her inventions.

Red eyes, puffy cheeks, and a runny-nose. She looked awful, which she presumed was a good thing, now that Vegeta wasn't around. He was her world, he was the one that made her become the women she was today. He was the one that healed her wounds when she was hurt, or sad. He was but one with her, body and soul. Yet he wasn't there to help her anymore.

Sniffing violently, she stood from her position and smirked. _(Comeon Bulma, Vegeta would want you to be strong). _She thought to herself.

Nodding her head to herself, she walked out of her lab, and into her house. It was practically the same, the furniture was still the same, and so was the kitchen. She smiled at the good work her son did. He was a clean-boy, and he always would be. Smiling, she walked up to her old room, and looked inside. Memories of what her and Vegeta shared was in that room, still lingering around. Her smiled brightened even more.

"I'm going to clean myself up, then i'm going to have a goodnight's sleep." She mumbled to herself, ripping her clothes off carelessly. Turning the hot water on, she stepped into the shower, and instantly felt her muscles relax to the sensation.

_(Just like the old times). _She thought.

* * *

Arriving five minutes later after Bulma had just gotten into her shower, was none other than Trunks. In his convertible he had a blonde next to him, who apparently was half-asleep.

_(She definately can't handle her alcohol). _Trunks mockingly thought.

All night as he was at the night-club, he felt needy in a way. He dissed the feeling off for a while, but it came to a point where he just collapsed on a bar-stool and ran his eyes hungrily over some women dancing near him. His southern regions weren't helping, since they were playing around with his mind. Giving him an erection. He tried everyway to keep his loyal 'friend' down, but it didn't work.

It wasn't until he pictured his mother moaning, did he control his needy 'friend'. Even though his body was back in control, thoughts of what his mother would look like nakid, continuosly popped up into his head.

_(Bad thoughts, bad). _He kept telling his mind, but still it didn't co-operate.

Eventually he figured out the easiest way out. Sex. He had grabbed the blonde, and took her around back. They were covered in sweat and body fluids when he was done, which was enough to make the newly Crowned Prince forget about his mother. After that exciting round of play, he decided he would go home. He didn't really want the blonde women to ride with him, but he didn't mind.

Now here he was, looking at her with wary eyes. "I should call you a taxi." He simply stated.

The blonde looked at him with shock present on her face. "What, why." She asked.

"Because my mother is inside, and i don't want her to see you."

The blonde took this as an insult. "Hmmf, why don't you just kick your oldbag of a mother out." She suggested, which went way to far with Trunks' expectations.

Suddenly without the blonde-haired lady knowing, he had gripped her neck, not enough to snap it, just enough to prove a warning sign. Trunks growled and gave her the evilest smirk he could muster. "If you ever say anything like that again, i'll kill you." He hissed, forcefully shoving her back before getting out of the car.

She sniffled sadly in the car, and jumped over the seat. Starting the car up, she glared at him. "ASSHOLE." She screamed, blasting the car into full power, before disappearing.

_(There's another company car gone). _He thought.

* * *

Sighing he walked up to the front door of the house, and felt a ki coming from inside. Not once blinking his eyes, he studied this person more carefully, before he realised it to be his mother. He smiled a genuine smirk.

_(It's about time mom). _He thought, opening the door slowly.

* * *

Up-stairs in her room, the blue-haired women smiled cheerfully at her reflection in the mirror. Bulma Briefs was back. She smiled curtiously at herself, before she left her room with only a silk robe on. Travelling down the stairs, she hummed a tune she used to sing for Trunks when he was three. This made her day even better.

Making her way to the kitchen, she noticed the door was wide-open. Panic was the first thing to overwhelm her, so instinctively she grabbed the nearest thing close to her, and held it against her beating chest.

_(Oh GOD, somebody help). _She fearfully thought, taking light steps as to not alarm the robber, or so she thought.

Seeing the perpitraitor round a corner, she smashed her favourite lamp straight into his face, and ran for her life. The perpitraitor growled heavily, and turned to look at the women running back to her room.

* * *

Trunks rubbed his aching face, as the light-bulb from the lamp hit his cheek. It stung alittle, but it would surely heal up. Raising an angry eye-brow, he mumbled something about human women, before climbing the stairs after his scared-to-death mother.

* * *

Bulma scrambled to the corner of her bed after hurting the robber, and she was soon cuddled up tightly as her door opened. Blinking away the tears that threatened to come, she saw blurry yet fresh lavendar hair appear. Then she saw the body, and the face, which made her cry in joy.

"Trunks, your home and...what happened to you." She curiously asked.

"Well mom." He sarcastically said. "Some mental women came at me with a lamp." He growled.

"Oh that was you, i'm so sorry, i didn't know, are you ok my baby."

"Mom, i'm twenty four, so would you mind not treating me like a kid."

Bulma giggled lightly, and pulled him in for a hug. "Your still my baby." She whispered smoothly.

Trunks relaxed to his mother's touch, and in return squeezed her back. A sudden feeling crept up in his stomach when he hugged her. He felt her every curves thoughout her body, and groaned lightly. His mother pulled away, and grinned at him.

"Are you feeling ok." She sternly asked, eye-browing the aching boy with confusion.

"I-i'm fine, i just need to sleep, that's all." He lied, obviously fooling her because she smiled.

"Well go to bed then, and make sure your up early."

"Why." He curiously asked, watching suspiciously as she readied herself for sleep.

"Because i said so." She said, sounding more like the Bulma he knew when his father was around.

He smirked and casually walked out of her room. "Well, night mom." He whispered sadly.

"Night Trunksie." She replied.

* * *

Shutting her door, he retired to his own room for sleep. He wasn't tired, he was just, well in a lusty mood. Images played back and fourth as he had his arms wrapped around his mother. Her skin, her scent. It drove him so lusty, that he banged into his room door.

"Damn you." He growled, opening the door firmly.

Walking over to his bed, he removed his clothing. Standing there in just his boxers, he flopped himself onto his bed lazily, and closed his eyes.

_(I wish i could just touch her). _He thought, drifting off into his slumber.

* * *

Later that night, a deathful cry rang through Bulma's ears, which caused her to fall out of her bed in shock. She sat up from her uncomfortable position, and listened carefully. The voice sounded pained and hurt, so she ran toward it. Throwing open the door to her son's room, she looked in. There she saw Trunks screaming and shouting angrilly.

"My baby." She whispered, hurriedly making her feet run to his bedside.

She gripped his shoulders tightly, and shook him hard. "Trunks, wake up baby, mommies here." She sang quietly.

The voice of his mother echoed sotfly throughout his ears, and her hands touching his skin sent wild surges to his manhood. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked at his replica type of eyes that looked down at him. He tried to assure her he was ok, but because he knew she had that motherly instinct, she wouldn't leave his side.

"Trunks, what's wrong." She asked, cupping both her hands under his chin.

"I-i can't tell you." He groaned, wincing more in pain.

"Please Trunks you have to tell me so i can help you."

"No, i won-won't let you, i-i'll hurt you."

Bulma growled angrilly to herself, and sat his head in her lap. "I'll do anything, you name it." She begged, massaging his shoulders to calm him a bit.

Trunks' now tense body, calmed and his senses became alert once again. He looked up at his mother and gave a slight nod.

"Mom, will you umm ha-hate me if i asked you this." He nervously said.

"What is it."

He sighed heavily. "Well, i-i need you um to-to do something stu-stupid with me." He shamefully said.

Bulma nodded her head and ushered him to continue. "And well, i-i'm in heat, and you know what that is." He explained, watching dreadfully as Bulma paled.

_(Oh KAMI, what do i do). _Bulma warily thought, looking straight ahead at the door.

_(Help the BOY). _Hissed a sudden voice, which startled Bulma.

"Mom, i-i..."

Again Bulma watched as Trunks tried not to scream in pain. She remembered watching Vegeta go through this, and naturally she would have just pleased the Prince, but this was her son.

Snapping back to reality, she sighed. "Trunks, what do _you _want me to." She stated, looking down at his Vegeta-like face.

"I-i need some-someone." He studdered, growling slightly.

_(Maybe i can call Pan, yup that's it). _She happily thought. Placing Trunks' head back on the pillow, she stood. "Trunks, i'm going to call Pan."

"NO." He snapped, causing Bulma to flinch to his tone.

Bulma turned around, letting a batch of fresh tears slide down her eyes. "Please Trunks, let me do this." She begged.

"I DON'T WANT HER." He growled.

_(You can do it Bulma, just run into your room, and grab the phone). _She thought.

_(He wants you). _Came that same voice she heard before.

_(I am not going to listen to my brain argue with me). _She thought, quickly dashing for the door.

* * *

Trunks watched as his mother ran out the door, and the first thing he did, was sense out her ki. _(I'll get you). _He thought, unknowingly subduing the screams of pain.

* * *

Bulma just managed to get to her phone which was in her room, when she suddenly heard heavy breathing. This frightened her to no end. Looking around stunned, she picked up her phone, and held it to her chest once again as a weapon.

_(It's time). _The voice chuckled lightly.

_(Shut-up). _She growled back stubbornly.

Taking little steps toward her door, she kept her eyes alert at the sudden change of her surroundings. She could smell sweat, and a strong scent coming from a male. She got a shock when she realised what her mind was trying to tell her.

_(He wanted me all along). _She thought.

Suddenly she was snapped back to reality violently, as her body was slammed against her door frame. She gasped from this, and looked into the most deadliest blue eyes ever. Her son held her firmly and gently, making sure not to hurt or crush her in anyway.

She watched him smirk when he saw there position, and when she wasn't looking, he had claimed her mouth with his.

_(I have to help him, it's the only way). _She thought.

Grinning, she returned the demanding kiss her son ordered from her, and groaned when his manhood rubbed against her. His hands roamed her body carefully, making sure not to miss a thing. She just continued to groan for him, making sure that his burning _desires _would pass quickly.

Taking his mother away from the door, he placed her gently below him on her bed. Now she had the opportunity of feeling his full length graze into her more. He watched as she anchored her head back, and immediately dived for her neck. His father must of had alot of fun, because right now, he was getting different jolts of pleasure coming from his mother.

Putting Childs-play aside, he ripped Bulma's robe off with one hand, and looked down at her beautiful sightings. She was perfect. After tonight, his animal instinct told him she was going to be his, and only his.

Bulma looked up at her son, and felt him take in all the curves of her body hungrily. He was another Vegeta alright, and the heat business, was just the same.

Smirking from desire, she let her son assault her more.

After he licked at her neck, which tasted like strawberries, he ripped his boxers apart, and teared into his mother's tight walls. Her screaming made his urge for her go to the maximum, causing him to pump into her faster.

"TRUNKS." Bulma screamed, tightening her legs around his waist.

He felt good, and she knew very well that his gift that was now inside of her, came from Vegeta. They were the same size according to her calculations, and she liked it. Opening her eyes slightly, she looked up to see Vegeta, instead of her son. She gasped majorly, and cried in joy.

"Vegeta." She screamed happily, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Trunks raised a confused eye-brow at his mother's new display of affection, and growled when he heard her cry for his father. This undoubtedly made him grind against Bulma's curvious hips much harder. He smirked proudly when she began to whimper below him, obviously not liking his ministrations.

The pain was unbearable, and yet it felt good. She wasn't sure if this was her Vegeta, so shaking her head to the side, she looked up. This time she saw her son, glaring down at her as if she'd betrayed him in some way. Letting more tears fall slightly from her eyes, she allowed him to carry on with his mating period.

Lifting her up, he sat her up on his manhood, angrilly rocking her back and fourth. He clenched his teeth tightly, when he felt his mother take control of there seated position. She was a bad-girl all over anyone would think. Inside of him, the raging force of his ki exploded suddenly.

Bulma watched her son go Super-Saiyan, and it made her hit a very huge orgasm. Riding this out, she felt her son orgasm seconds after her.

Trunks roared so loudly, that he pulled his mother to him, and dug his teeth harshly into the nape of her neck. She clenched her teeth to subdue the pain, and once this was over, both mother and son collapsed to the bed. He pulled out of Bulma, and placed her by his side, where his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"_Mine_." He whispered possessively, falling into a much better sleep than before.

_(Goodnight my son)._Bulma thought, silently letting more tears fall from her eyes before sleep over-took her.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma was the first to awake as usual. Sitting up from her position, she looked over her shoulder to see Trunks resting peacefully. She smiled toward him, and shifted her weight. As she threw her legs over the bed, she felt a sudden arm wrap around her and pull her in. Looking down, she saw her son smiling at her warmly.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning Trunks." She replied, giving him a smile of her own.

The two stared at eachother for the longest time, until Bulma sat up again. "I'll go make breakfast." She nervously said.

Trunks saw his mother's change of heart, and raised a confused eye-brow. _(Is she angry about last night). _He thought.

Entering the kitchen, Bulma inhaled deeply. _(Why is it that all of a sudden, i think that voice last night was Vegeta's). _She thought, warily grabbing the foods she needed to prepare everything. Pondering on this, she came to a conclusion that the little voice telling her what to do, was none other then Vegeta.

She remembered him telling her once that a Saiyan can read there mates mind. She was human, so did that mean he had an advantage. Sighing she looked outside the kitchen window, and smiled.

_(I understand now, this was Vegeta's way of telling me that he wasn't really gone). _She thought.

_(Good onna). _Came his voice, which made her flinch alittle.

Bulma smirked and crossed her arms. _(So, Vegeta and Trunks are like one in a way). _She thought up again, mainly trying to communicate to her husband.

_(Correct)._

"Well, now i belong to Trunks and its alittle weird." She said to herself. "I mean he is my son, yet he's a mirror, a mirror of his father."

The End

* * *

**

* * *

**

**!NO FLAMES!**

**Author's Note: Please don't flame me for writing this, i mean people out there write incest fics about Vegeta/Bra. So i thought i would write a Trunks/Bulma fic. I don't know if males go into heat. Anywayz if you don't like this, that's fine with me. It is pretty gross i know, but it's only a made-up story. Don't review if you don't want to.**

**!NO FLAMES! **

**

* * *

**


End file.
